


Minnie McGonagall

by damdemiwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basically everyone dies eventually, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Harry Potter Dies, Major character death - Freeform, Marauders, Minnie McGonagall, Other, Past Character Death, Temporary Character Death, The Marauders - Freeform, temporarily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damdemiwitch/pseuds/damdemiwitch
Summary: Minerva McGonagall loses the Marauders, the Weasley twins, and Harry Potter (although that one's temporary)
Relationships: Marauders & Minerva McGonagall, Minerva McGonagall & Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall & James Potter, Minerva McGonagall & James Potter II, Minerva McGonagall & Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin & Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black & Minerva McGonagall, Teddy Lupin & Minerva McGonagall
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Minnie McGonagall

The Marauders always called Professor McGonagall, Minnie. And she docked points each time.

And then, James Potter died. And she cries and thinks, _you can call me Minnie in the middle of the Great Hall or in front of Ministry officials and the Minister, if only you'd come back._  
But he doesn't. 

The young man with the stag patronus and a mischievous personality doesn't come back. And he never will.

And then Harry comes to Hogwarts and she thinks, _maybe you will call me Minnie._

But he doesn't.

And then she learns about Peter Pettigrew's betrayal and she cries and thinks, _where did that little innocent boy who always tripped on the trick stair go? If he comes back, he can call me Minnie._

But he doesn't. The little innocent boy who always tripped over the trick stair is gone.

And then Sirius Black dies and she cries and thinks, _you can call me Minnie in the middle of the Great Hall or in front of Ministry officials and the Minister, if only you'd come back._

But he doesn't. The light young man with the dark family and the mischievous personality doesn't come back. And he never will.

And then Remus Lupin dies and she cries and thinks, _you never got to see your son grow up. And you can call me Minnie in the middle of the Great Hall or in front of Ministry officials and the Minister, if only you'd come back._

But he doesn't. The troubled young man with a terrible curse and chocolate always stashed in his pockets doesn't come back. And he never will.

And then Harry sacrifices himself and she cries and thinks, _but you never did call me Minnie._

And then it turns out he wasn't dead and he was alive and Voldemort dies and...

Her boys are still gone.

So in the privacy of her quarters, she puts her head in her hands, and cries and thinks, _they can call me Minnie in the middle of the Great Hall or in front of Ministry officials and the Minister, if only they'd come back._

But they don't. The group of young Marauders don't come back. And they never will play anymore pranks, or give out chocolate, or take full moon trips outside (she did know about those), they will never call her Minnie again. And that's what upset her most.

Now who will call her Minnie?

And then little James Potter is born. And he can't pronounce Grandma Minerva, so he calls her Grammy Minnie. And then Teddy gains control of his metamorphosis powers and looks like his father and calls her Minnie because it just _feels right._

And then Teddy and James come to Hogwarts and they accidentally call her Minnie during class and she takes four points off for the four Marauders. But anyone who knows her, really knows her, can see that her eyes are soft and smiling.

And while she may never forget those four troublemaking Marauders, everything in right in the world. And that's how it will stay.

But then Minerva McGonagall passed away in her sleep. And she gets to the afterlife and sees four figures awaiting her. And they gather around her in some semblance of a hug and they call her Minnie.

And now all four of her boys are back and they play pranks, and give out chocolate, and take full moon trips outside (she did know about those), and they will always call her Minnie and everything is okay.


End file.
